


The Fastest Family Alive

by plzsmile



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzsmile/pseuds/plzsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught red-handed by The Flash, Wally West is forced to live with his aunt, uncle and cousins, all of whom he has almost no relationship with. Follow Wally as he finds a place for himself along side the Flash Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, but it still has cannon characters their back stories and ages are just a little different.
> 
> I think AU is fun because now I get to pretend like I'm DC and screw with story lines.
> 
> Characters: Barry Allen - The Flash, Iris Allen - Barrys wife, Wally West - Kid Flash, Bart Allen - Impulse (Barrys nephew from this time period, to simple it down a bit) Don and Dawn Allen - Barry and Iris's children (The ones shes pregnant with in Bloodlines, only Bart's not Dons son in this) and believe it or not because I LOVE her Jenni Ognats (In the comics shes Dawns daughter that goes by the superhero name of XS, but in this I'm just making her Barts sister) Johnny, Jesse, and Libby Chambers - Johnny Quick, Jesse Quick, and Liberty Belle (Speedster superheroes in the comics and kind of this story and the neighbors) Joan and Jay Garrick - The original Flash and his wife (Also the neighbor/grandparent figures) and Max Crandall - Max Mercury (Neighbor, superhero...etc)

Wally West had never been close to anyone in his family really. Sure he had relatives, but he never actually spent time with any of them.

Until recently that is.

He couldn't believe that his uncle, Barry Allen, was actually The Flash. He'd seen the man a total of ten times in his entire life and he turned out to be his hero. The entire reason he was even in this mess was because of The Flash. He'd always loved the scarlet speedster and love turned to obsession when he'd hit about twelve.

Wally had vowed to be just like Flash.

Of course things hadn't really gone as Wally had originally planned. His father and him made an agreement when he was nine and his mother died. Wally could do whatever he wanted as long as he payed rent. That had escalated to his father quitting his job, drinking heavily and turning bitter and mean. Wally had quickly became the soul source of income paying all bills, buying booze for his father and food, on top of his rent.

With free rein over himself Wally had started hanging out with the troubled kids, started partying, dropped out of high school and, most importantly, found it.

Velocity 9.

The street drug had done what the dealer told him it would do and more. Believe it or not he was actually quite the science prodigy and had found a way to reverse engineer the product and make its effects permanent.

He could finally be just like his hero.

Ironically, he became the exact opposite. Money was tight and he had quickly turned to theft in order to support himself and his father. It had worked wonders until two nights ago.

Wally eyed the cash register in the local closed Starbucks hungerly.

He hadn't eaten in almost a day, which was like a week in speedster time, and it was his ticket to McDonald's. He pulled the hood of his yellow jacket over his head, vibrated through the door, and was prying open the cash register in less than a minute.

He felt a hand grab his arm roughly as the drawer opened.

"Finally! I've been on your trail for months, Kid," The Flash said happily.

Wally spun quickly, causing Flash to fall forward out of shock and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Wally shoved the man hard in the chest and tried to bolt from underneath him. Flash grabbed his hood, pulling it down along with the Wally himself.

"Let go!" He snapped, trying to climb to his feet again.

"W..Wally?!" Flash pulled them both to their feet and pushed back his cowl.

"Barry Allen?!" Wally stared wide eyed at his aunts husband.

"Oh this is going to be a long night,"

It was to. Barry and Iris had both come to his house and spoken to his father. They all agreed after seeing the way he lived that it would be best for Wally if he lived with his them until Rudy got his act together and Wally got his life back on a positive track and learned to use his powers better.

That's how he, Wally West, had found himself standing in his aunt and uncles living room with a Wallmart bag clenched tightly in his right hand.

"Is that really all you have?" Barry asked.

Wally nodded. His pillow, three T-shirts, a jacket, two pairs of pants and his sneakers was all he had to his name.

His uncle frowned deeply, "We'll go shopping tomorrow. Bart needs a new pair of shoes anyway,"

"I'm sorry, Bart?"

"My brothers son, he and his sister Jenni live with us too. They're speedsters like we are and I'm helping them get a better hold on their powers,"

It clicked.

"Impulse?" The Flash's sidekick whom Wally might or might not have been extremely jealous of.

"That's him!" Barry said proudly.

Wally's eyes narrowed a bit. "Where are they now? And the twins?" Don and Dawn Allen were Wally's six year old cousins, whom he had seen at birth and at Thanksgiving when he was ten.

"School. Same place you'll be starting next Monday,"

"Wait what? I don't go to school, I dropped out,"

"Wally you're sixteen. How far in life are you going to get without a high school diploma?"

"But..!"

"No buts. You're going," Wally sighed and nodded in reluctant agreement. What else was he gonna do all day?

"C'mon Kid. I'll show you to your room," Wally fallowed his uncle up a flight of stairs to the last door in a short narrow hallway.

"I'm sorry were so short on space. You'll have to share with your cousin," He opened a door to reveal a room twice the size of his at home. The walls were red, there was a bunk bed against one wall, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. There were books, medals and trophy's on shelves, Flash propaganda covered most of the wall space and pictures of the Allen family were everywhere there wasn't.

It was the room Wally had always wanted when he was little.

"It's cool," He heard himself mutter.

"Your bed's the top bunk and feel free to put your clothes in the dresser or closet. I had the Bart str-,"

"WERE HOME!" A voice boomed from downstairs. Wally blinked and a boy a head shorter than him appeared in the doorway.

"You must be Wally! I'm Bart Allen, Bart, Impulse, Bart Impulse, Bart Impulse Allen, whatever you want to call me really, it's all crash," Wally noticed that he rambled a lot, even for a speedster.

"I'm Wally," He said, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Crash! So I guess because Uncle Barry's your uncle too that makes us like cousins!" Bart Crash Impulse Allen smiled widely, wrapped his arms around Wally and squeezed.

Wally patted his back lightly and shot Barry a wide eyed look that screamed 'HELP'.

"Bart, maybe we should let Wally get settled in,"

"Sure thing Uncle Barry! I'll go help Aunt Iris with dinner," He sped off.

"Dinners at six, Kid," Barry said softly, squeezing Wally's shoulder as he passed.

Wally sighed deeply and jumped onto the top bed.

"Home sweet home,"


	2. Chapter 2

ally must have fallen asleep at some point because the next the he knew he was being shaken lightly awake.

"Waaalllllyyyy..."

He cracked his eyes open to see Dawn, bright red hair barley hanging past her shoulders.

"Yes?" He muttered.

"Dinner!" She said rocking from her heels to her toes faster than any normal child could have.

"'Kay" He mumbled, rolling over on his side so that his back was to the little girl.

"Dinner!" She repeated, "It's time to eat!"

When he didn't respond she climbed onto his bunk and poked him until he looked at her.

"Food is done! Aren't you hungry?" It was obvious that him not getting up immediately confused her. Speedsters ate more food in a day than five normal people combined.

Wally sighed in discontent and shook his head.

"I'll go get Daddy and tell him you're sick," Wally shot up straight and grabbed hold of Dawns shirt before she could gain enough momentum to bolt out of the room.

"Yeah I'm hungry," He was hungry, he had just grown accustomed to not eating very much.

Dawn smiled widely as he finally slid off the bed and stretched his arms above his head.

"C'mon," She grabbed his hand and sped off, barley giving him enough time to register the fact that the girl was a speedster also and he needed to actually run to avoid his arm being pulled out of socket.

Milliseconds later they materialized into the kitchen. Barry and Iris had one of those tables meant for people who had company a lot so there was room for him and about ten other people. There was more food on the in front of him now than Wally had seen in one place since his mother was alive.

"I made you a plate sweetheart but feel free to seconds, thirds, whatever you want," Iris said, putting a platter with enough food on it to kill Java the Hut in Wallys hands.

Wally looked around for a good place to sit and found Barry was at one end of the table and Iris the other, Bart was seated by a dark haired girl who Wally assumed was his sister and Dawn in the chair by her twin.

"Here Wally!" Bart patted the chair beside him and Wally sighed and sat.

"So how was everybody's day at school?" Barry asked.

"The other kids had races at recess and Dawn and me didn't play!" Don said proudly.

"That's good guys, I'm glad," Wally wondered if using powers outside of their home was a total no no, or if the rule just applied to the little kids.

"We're touring the middle school class rooms next week," Jenni said.

"My baby sisters gonna be a big bad sixth grader next year," Bart laughed, poking Jenni in the side playfully.

"You're only going to be in the eighth grade Bart. You're not that much older than me!" There was no way in Hell that kid was in middle school he barley came to Wally's shoulder.

"How old are you?" Wally muttered.

"Fourteen!"

"Bart's thirteen," Jenni corrected pointedly, "I'm eleven,"

"I'll be fourteen in eight months,"

"That's a long time,"

"Is not!"

"On what planet is that not a long time?"

"Uh, Mars!"

"How was your day Bart?" Barry asked, interrupting the siblings squabbling.

"Fine," Bart said quickly, turning his attention to his dinner.

"No problems?"

"No Uncle Barry, everything was fine,"

"You sure? Because I can talk to the principal abo-"

"No! I mean, c'mon Uncle Barry, I'm a super hero after all! I can take care of it. Everything's crash,"

"Whats going on?" Wally asked.

"Bart's been having some trouble with a boy at his school," Iris said.

"Really?" Bart seemed like one of those really annoying friendly kids that everybody liked.

"Yeah," Bart mumbled, "Thad Thawne, he hates me."

"Why?"

"I worked with his father until I caught him tampering with crime scene evidence. I had to report him and he was fired," Barry explained, "He's had it out for me ever since."

"That's some stupid shit, to hold a grudge like that," Wally said, finally digging into the plate his aunt had made him.

"Language Wally,"

"Sorry,"

(..) (..)

The next day was Saturday so Barry, Wally, Bart and Don 'jogged' to the mall for some male bonding.

"So Hibbet first? Their shoes seem to last longer than most the other companies," Barry said as they walked through the Macy's entrance.

"Yeah! I need some new socks too. AndImighthavemeltedmybasketballshortswhenIrantothemountaintheothernight," Bart kept trying to hop onto Wally's back and Wally had to resist the urge to snap at the the boy.

"Of course," Barry sighed, ruffling Bart's hair playfully.

"Sorry!" Bart laughed.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Don asked, pulling on Barry's shirt.

"Sure thing! After we shop,"

Wally felt very out of place with the Allens. They all fit each other so perfectly and it just didn't sit right with him. They were amazingly kind and Wally seemed like such a punk teenager in comparison.

"Where do you want to go Wally?" Barry kept doing that, trying to get him to voice his opinion, engage openly in the conversation.

"'D'no. I just need, like, a new shirt and a pair of jeans," Wally was not a frequent mall shopper.

"Come on Wally, you need a lot more than that. We could go to Holister! They have the crashest cologne. Oh, or we could go to Aeropastle I really like their hoodies. I don't know, you seem more like a Hot Topic person to me...Hmmmm..Maybe we coul-"

"Hey guys!" A pretty blond girl somewhere around Wally's age ran up and gave Don and Bart a tight hug.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" Bart laughed, returning the embrace.

"I was shopping with my mom but I kind of ditched her. Who's your friend?" The girl, Jesse, rested her chin on the top of Bart's head and peered at Wally.

"Oh right right. Jesse, this is my totally crash cousin Wally. He's a speedster too. Wall-E this is our neighbor Jesse,"

The words 'He's a speedster too' shot through Wally's mind for a few seconds until common sense reared its head.

"You're Jesse Quick," Wally said, keeping his voice low.

"And you're Wally," She smiled.

"You live next door?" He hadn't seen anyone outside except old people.

"Yeah. Me and my mom and dad,"

"Most of the neighbors are either superheroes or retired ones," Bart said.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming," Wally muttered.

"So you live with Barry and Iris?"

"Yup,"

"You going to Central High?" She asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started texting.

"He is," Barry said and Wally made a face.

School.

Ugh.

"Well I gotta run but I'm sure I'll see you around," Jesse smiled and walked away.

"Bye Jesse!" Don called.

"So...Hibbet?" Barry said, steering the three boys in the direction of the store.

"Sounds good to me," Wally nodded.

He liked the way Hibbet smelled of new rubber, It reminded him of the way his sneakers smoked when he ran.

"This one seems pretty crash to me," Bart said as he sat a large baseball cap backwards on his head.

"Nope," Barry corrected, pulling the hat off Bart and causing his hair to stick up every direction in the world.

Wally snickered ans Don exclaimed "You look like a porky pine!"

Bart scowled and smoothed his hair over before sniping back "Well you two look like wild foxes died on your heads!"

"His was still better!" Wally laughed as Bart blushed.

"Shoes boys, remember?" Barry said suppressing a grin to the best of his ability.

"I like yellow," Wally said automatically.

"Then yellow it is Kid," Barry said with a big smile.

(..) (..)

Nearly three hours later Wally and the Allens finally returned home with bags full of clothes, shoes and electronics.

"How was shopping?" Iris asked.

"Good!" Don exclaimed, still eating his chocolate ice cream.

"I'm happy you had fun," Iris laughed, "Did you get what you needed?"

"And more," Wally said. He and Bart had taken about three minutes to put up all of the things they had bought that day. How did he live before super speed?

"I'm glad, you needed it. Wally will you do me a favor and tell Dawn to come inside soon? Shes in the yard,"

"Sure thing Iris," Wally ducked out of the back door and hopped off the porch.

"Daaaaawwwnn," He yelled, "Oh Daaawwwwwnn!"

"Yeah?" He heard her little voice call.

"Your mom wants you to go in soon," He said.

Dawn materialized next to him, eyes red and puffy.

"Okay," She sniffed.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked, dropping down on one knee to look the little girl in the eye.

"I kicked my ball into mean old Mr. Hansen's back yard and he took it in his house,"

Wally raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So? Just go ask for it back,"

"You don't understand!" Dawn sighed dramatically, "Mr. Hansen hates us."

"Why? Did Barry replace him or something? I mean, was he the original Flash or something like that?"

"No silly! Grandpa Jay was Flash before Daddy. Mr. Hansen just hates everybody,"

Wally rolled his eyes. He could take care of this right? If Barry and Bart could handle supervillans, Wally could do something as simple as get his cousins ball back from an elderly neighbor. C'mon, he was the Wallman.

He stuck his head back inside and yelled "We'll be in in a few!" To his waiting aunt before he turned and held his hand out to the little girl, "Show me where he lives,"

"Really?!" Dawn smiled excitedly and started pulling Wally towards the house directly next to theirs.

Wally walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door causing Dawn to let go of his hand and duck behind him and latch herself onto his leg. He was a little honored that she trusted him to keep her safe.

"Yes?" A voice snapped as the door opened.

Wally eyed the man in front of him. He was old, no doubt about it, and Wally had to stifle a laugh at his large white mustache.

"Yeah man, my little cousin kicked her ball into your back yard. Anyway she can get it back?" The man eyed Wally in return.

"No," He snapped, closing the door.

Wally quickly (almost to quickly) stopped it with his foot.

"And why not!?"

"Because I'm tired of you damn neighborhood brats trashing up my property! Next time she'll know to be more careful!"

"You're not serious?"

"Absolutely!" The man shoved Wally back, shut the door and shouted "Get off my lawn!"

"I told you!" Dawn cried, eyes starting to water.

"Don't worry Dawnie, we'll get your ball back,"

"How?" Dawn sniffed as they walked back to their home.

"I'll just vibrate through the wall and get it,"

"Don't! He could see you and then Daddy would get mad at us!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "What if I get him outside, then run in and grab it."

"That could work!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wait right here," Wally ran back into the house at a normal pace and collected vinegar, baking soda and a water bottle, and ran back out.

"What'cha makin'?" Dawn asked as he mixed the soda and vinegar in the bottle and twisted the top back on.

"You'll see," He smiled and threw it over the fence into Hansen's yard.

Seconds, minutes for them, later the bottle literally exploded. Hello grade school science.

"Whoa!" Dawn shouted, hoping back.

Hansen came running out of his house screaming "What the hell!" and Wally bolted inside and time turned to jelly around him. He bolted through all of the rooms, looking everywhere he could think of until he came to a closet literally filled with children's toys. Balls, toy cars and plains, Frisbees, kites and anything else you could ever imagine were packed tightly into the small space. He scanned the place thoroughly before deciding the ball with the Flash symbol on it must belong to Dawn.

He was about to jet when a thought had entered his head. This old man had a really nice house full of really nice things that he could sell for a really nice price. He wouldn't know Wally had done it...But his uncle would. For some strange reason he felt like disappointing Barry would be worse than getting his ass thrown in jail by The Flash.

Wally shook his head and ran back outside before the screen door even shut.

"This yours?" He asked, holding a bright red ball out to Dawn who squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Wow thanks Wally! You're the coolest ever!" She held her arms up and he swung her into the hug she had wanted.

Was it dorky that he actually felt cool? Probably.

"What was that noise?!" Barry called, sticking his head outside.

"Nothing!" Wally and Dawn shouted back simultaneously.

Having an alliance with his six year old cousin might not have been much, but for Wally, it was an honest start.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally had never really liked Sundays. It felt wrong to him to steal on a day that was suppose to be for peace and rest and good. That apparently didn't matter to the Rogues though because they had decided to rob Central City First National Bank. Wally, being the new oldest, had been left in charge of his younger cousins while Barry and Bart went to stop the break in and Iris went to report on it.

Jenni sighed heavily next to him "Sure wish they'd let me go sometime. I'm just as fast as Bart is!"

Wally rolled his eyes

"Look at it this way," He said "I'm way older and faster than Bart and I'm sitting here with you."

"Well yeah but you were robbing places yourself until five days ago," Wally made a face. Did Iris and Barry really tell the kids why he had moved in? Not keeping secrets is one thing, completely outing him was another.

"S'pose your right," Wally muttered.

"Walllly I'm hungry!" Don sniffed as he pulled on Wally's new yellow hoodie.

"Me too!" Dawn said from her perch on the back of the couch.

"I am too," Jenni said, nudging him with her shoulder.

Wally was too but he could have waited until dinner. "Well...What do you guys like to eat?"

"Cake!" Don dawn said instantly.

"Pseggti!" Dawn insisted.

"Why don't we just heat up some pizzas?" Wally loved Jenni.

"Pizza it is," Wally smiled. Within five seconds Wally had ran to the kitchen, opened the fridge and gathered seven large pizzas.

"Okay...Preheat oven to 350°...Check...Remove plastic from product...Check...Place in oven...Ch-"

"Wait!" Jenni said, "Aunt Iris always puts something under the them so that stuff wont fall of and burn at the bottom."

That made sense.

Wally grabbed the boxes from off of the counter, placed them in the oven and then placed the pizzas on top.

"Check!" He said closing the stove.

"You guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Dawn squealed.

"Sure..." Wally dug through the movies piled by the TV until he found the correct movie.

"This one?" He asked, holding it up in the air and Dawn nodded, her head a blur. Wally popped the DVD into the slot and hit play.

"Sit by me!" Dawn demanded, patting the couch cushion beside her.

Wally sighed and smiled a bit before sitting down next to his little cousin. Jenni sat on his other side and Don squeezed himself onto the same cushion as his sister. The movie started and Wally felt strangely at home. He had been trying to establish some kind of day to day comfort among his relatives but having only recently started a relationship with them, it was difficult.

"I smell smoke," Jenni said offhandedly.

Wally took in a deep breath.

Huh.

He smelled smoke too.

"Maybe the pizzas are done," He had never actually made oven pizzas before right then.

"They take longer than that," Jenni's eyes widened.

"Just calm down. Ill go check," Wally stood and zoomed to the kitchen.

"Shit," Smoke was spilling out of the stove quickly, making the kitchen air hard to breath. "Stay in there!" Wally shouted to his cousins. Calm deep breaths. Fire needed heat, oxygen, and fuel. Well he was making pizza in a stove so the heat and fuel were staying. He'd seen Barry make a oxygen stealing tornado on the news hundreds of times, he could do it.

"Why should we stay in there Wally?" Jenni, Don and Dawns heads peeked around the corner.

"Whoa a fire!" Dawn cried.

Wally sighed and started spinning at a supersonic speed. The fire died almost eminently but there were pans, pots, and silverware all over the floor. He quickly cleaned up the mess and pulled the burned pizzas out of the oven.

"Now we're gonna starve," Don pouted.

"NO! No no no no no! You're eating! Were ALL eating!" Wally had not gone through all that just to give up. The food was happening. Wally pulled four boxes of cereal out of the cabinet and handed them to the kids.

"Cereal?" Jenni muttered.

"Yes cereal! We are all eating cereal and we are going to love it. Now were going back into the living room, finishing the movie, and NEVER telling anybody, especially Barry and Iris, that this ever happened,"

(..) (..)

"Oh you look so cute!" Iris gushed, trying to fix his hair for literally the hundredth time.

Wally wore a white t shirt under a long sleeved plaid shirt, a new pair of jeans and his new yellow tennis shoes. A large upgrade over his old clothes.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. Your education is very important Wally," Barry said patting his back.

"Schools fun!" Dawn promised reaching for his hand.

"Pictures! I have to get pictures! Everybody get together..Say cheese!" Iris snapped pictures while the kids were thoroughly blinded by her flash.

"They have to go Iris," Barry laughed. Iris frowned and gave everyone a kiss on the forehead. "I love you guys! Have a good day! Be safe!" Dawn still held tightly to Wally's hand as they walked to school. They had become what she referred to as 'besties' since Wally saved her ball. All the lovey dovey physical contact was starting to wear him down. He hadn't had a lot of it in recent years.

"Okay soooooo the schools are all in one here. The grade school kids are in a separate building all together, but their on the same campus. Middle and high school are in the same building just different classes and lunch hours. But Ill see you in the hall! Maybe your locker will be by mine! That would be sooooo crash! Don't you think Wally! We coul-"

"Were here Bart," Jenni sighed, interrupting Bart's rambling.

Dawn, Don, and Jenni went towards the smaller building while Bart pulled Wally to the larger one. Walking through the front doors made Wally's stomach turn. Wally hated school. Bart led him to the front office where a middle aged woman with large glasses, beehive hair and a large mole sat behind her desk on a cell phone.

"Hi, Ms. Lue! My cousin Wally here needs his schedule," Bart chirped happily. Ms. Lue sighed, muttered "Bye, Peggy," into the phone and then hung up the phone before shooting Wally the glare of all glares.

"Your cousin?" She said with obvious distaste.

"Yup!"

"How many of you Allen kids are there? I don't know how many more I can take. Wally you said?" Ms. Lue started digging through files on her desk.

"Wallace West," Wally sighed, wishing he had something to hide his face in.

"Wallace?" Bart and Ms. Lue coursed.

"Yessss," Wally hissed in annoyance, he new it was bad they didn't have to remind him. Ms. Lue finally found Wally's class listing and handed it to him. "Here you go kid,"

Wallace Rudolph West  
Locker # 148  
Speech 9 - 12  
English II 10  
World History 10-11  
Lunch  
Financial Literacy 9 - 12  
AP Chemistry 12  
Trigonometry 12  
Athletics 7 - 12

"Why am I in twelfth grade math and science?" Wally asked.

"Your pre enrollment tests indicate that you're ready for upper level classes. There are several other kids in your position. Bart here has upper level classes," Bart smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well, thanks for the scedg. C'mon Bart well be late," Wally grabbed Bart's arm and pulled him into the main hallway as the first bell rang.

"I'll see you in PE!" Bart said walking the opposite direction. Wally sighed and started walking up and down the hall looking for his locker and when he finally found it he discovered a boy with blond hair, bright blue pants and a orange shirt asleep in front of it.

"Hey man..I need to get in there," Wally muttered, nudging the boy with his shoe. The boy cracked an eye open and moaned.

"Gimme a sec man," He yawned.

Wally noticed that the boy had some serious bags under his eyes. Must not sleep. Ever. The boy literally flipped to his feet and scratched the back of his head.

"You new here?" He asked opening the locker next to Wally's.

"Yeah. Wally West, by the way," The blond boy smiled widely.

"James Jesse," James said.

"So where you from?"

"Keystone but I dropped out. Only reason I'm here now is because my uncles makin me,"

"I feel you man. Its ether this or juvie. Juvie sucks worse,"

"You get in some trouble or something?" Wally asked in confusion.

James laughed but before he could answer Wally the warning bell rang. "You know where...speech is?"

"Hey that's my first hour too! C'mon Ill show you," Wally fallowed James to the room 34 and sat down next to him. Wally looked around uneasily as more and more kids filed into the room. At some point before the bell rang a boy who had long red hair and was probably in the year above Wally's sat down on James other side.

"What happened to you last night? You didn't go back home and I got scared and I thought you were dead but Len said you weren't but I still thought that!" James immediately snapped at the other boy.

"I am fine James. I just got taken to my parents house," The red head boy sighed.

"Speds," James said the word as though it was a bad one.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Hartley this is, Wally, my new friend. Wally, this is Hartley, my old friend," Wally smiled and nodded at the other boy. He wouldn't have called himself James friend considering the fact that they had had one conversation but he felt like if he told James that the blond boy would literally cry.

Hartley shot Wally a skeptical look. "Friend huh? We'll see."

(..) (..)

James was in his first three hours, his gym class, and thankfully his lunch.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" James asked as he, Wally and Hartley sat at a table in the corner.

"I have a high metabolism," Wally shrugged.

"Do you see what I see?" Hartley nudged James with his elbow and dipped his head in the direction of Wally.

"I do!" James gasped, licking his hand and brushing it through his hair, "Not really your type though Pipe- Hartley,"

"Obviously! I just don't know why she would be coming over to our table,"

Wally turned around to see Jesse walking towards him.

"Hey Wally!" She said as she slipped onto the same bench as him.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked, shooting James and Hartley a very weary look.

"Not at all!" James said

Jesse smiled politely before nibbling on her sandwich.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" James asked, eying her plate.

"I have a high metabolism!"Jesse snapped defensively.

Jesse turned to Wally and started asking him all about his day, from teachers to student to the weather. Wally had to admit that setting with people his own age and discussing a thing as common as school gave him a sense of normality. The friends he had before were all either drug addicts or thieves that would rob you blind without a second thought, no matter how close you thought you were.

When the bell rang he was pleasantly surprised that Hartley was not only in his fourth hour, but willingly sat next to him in it as well. Jesse was in all his upper level classes and had abandoned her group of super attractive friends to sit by him despite the odd looks she gained from her peers.

Finally, finally, finally athletics, his very last class period of the day, rolled around.

Hartley was more band than sports oriented and Jesse was a girl so that just left James and Wally.

"I'm on the gymnastics team," James informed him, "I use to be an acrobat at a circus."

"Maybe I'll run track. I'm good at running."

Wally and James talked idly as they changed into there athletic clothes and made their way out of the locker room and into the main gym. As they emerged Wally looked for signs of Bart on the middle school locker room side. He finally spotted him leaned against the wall with his head down.

"Hey I need to talk to my cousin real fast okay?" James shrugged and started stretching his arms as Wally walked over to Bart.

Wally shoved Bart's arm playfully and the younger boy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa, whats got into you?" Bart was just as bad as the rest of the Allen's with the hugging smothering thing.

"Nothing! Nope nothing wrong here at Bart Central, Its all crash! You just took me by surprise is all," Bart smiled widely and shoved Wally back lightly.

Wally wanted to ask more questions but the couch blew the whistle and demanded middle school be on one side and high school on the other. All they were doing was shooting baskets so Wally and James sat in the bleachers and talked. Well James talked while Wally eyed a blond middle school boy and his friends pelt Bart with basketballs.

"Who is that?" Wally asked.

James narrowed his eyes and sighed, "That's Thad. Hes a dick,"

"How could you tell?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"He wants to be in my club with me and my friends but Len says no and I'm glad," James brought up this 'club' a lot when Hartley (who was also in the club apparently) wasn't around to quiet him and Jesse wasn't around to shoot him nervous looks about it.

"Why not?"

"He just wants to hurt people and that's not what were about."

"Well he's hurting my cousin at the moment and that is going to end soon."

"Need any back up?" James asked as Wally climbed to his feet.

"Nah, he's like twelve. I got this,"

Wally walked over to the younger boys and taped the back of the kids head.

"Can I help you?" Thad snarled, turning around to find himself face to face with Wally's chest.

"Yeah you can lay the Hell off my cousin," Thad seemed to think about it before walking away, shooting Wally hostile glances ever so often.

"Thanks," Bart murmured as Wally helped him to his feet, "Really, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

When it was just Wally all on his own (His dad wasn't very...helpful..) he learned to wash his own clothes at the laundry mat down town. He liked doing it, mindlessly folding clothes (what little he had) calmed and slowed him down. It was a big help in learning to relax and do things at a normal place. Now that he lived with Barry and Iris however he could see how it could stress some people, namely his aunt, out beyond belief. Having seven people living under one roof, six of which were speedsters, and one Mrs. Iris out of town for the week, caused a clothes mountain that the neighbors could probably smell.

Literally it was as tall as Bart.

"We really use all these clothes? For what, exactly?" Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair, "How are we going to fix this? The League banished me from doing laundry at headquarters after the dryer explosion of '08!"

"Why don't we just buy a new washer?" Wally suggested.

"Because down town is still blocked off from that Rogue robbery the other night,"

"I think we should leave it and then we can run and jump in it, Daddy!" Dawn exclaimed as she rocked back and forth excitedly.

"What would happen when we ran out of clothes?" Jenni asked rolling her eyes.

"Then we could all just be nake-"

"Absolutely not," Barry said, interrupting his daughter.

"Okay so I have like the crashesed idea! So all we have to do is run to the ocean with all of our clothes, drop them in, then we make water tornado's and get them all back then we do some laps around the world until they're dry and then we come home and hang them up and we'll have clean clothes again!"

"Bart there are several things wrong with that sentence but I'm going to let you figure out what they are," Barry said.

"Can't we just call Iris and tell her that you overloaded the washer on accident?" Wally suggested.

Barry's eyes grew wide and he shook his head almost to quickly for Wally to follow.

"How's about Miss. Bell or Grandma Joan, Daddy? Can't they help?" Don asked.

"No. Libby and Johnny are in Tokyo helping with some sort of doomsday crisis and Joan and Jay are visiting a cousin or something,"

"And Jesse is at the science fair today," Wally added. She had built a very nice model of a metagene.

"Let's just throw away all of these clothes and buy new ones," Bart suggested.

"You're 0 for 2 Barty."

"We could always just ignore the problem until we absolutely can't anymore..."

"I'm with Jenni!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"What was wrong about my ideas?"

"Fine fine! But we really are going to have to fix this," Barry sighed in resignation.

(..) (..)

"So..uh..James..why did you dye the front of your hair pink?" Wally asked, eying his friend.

"Well you know those thingies banks put in loot that expl-"

"He really likes My Little Pony," Hartley interrupted, slapping James almost warningly on the back.

"Right that's what I meant. Anyway, do you think Len will go for Jeep harpoon wars?"

"No, James, I do not think Len of all people will allow us to participate in something you're referring to as 'Jeep harpoon wars,' considering the fact that he said no to your 'Mega Disney movie marathon,'" Hartley sighed, rolling his eyes.

"But Mark said it was a really cool idea. And I think that Mark would know. He has a degree,"

"James, Mark's stupidity is only rivaled by that idiot Roscoe's,"

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Wally said, growing bored of the conversation about mystery people. Usually he just went to whatever party sounded like it had the least chance of getting busted, but he had a pretty  
strong gut feeling Barry would turn down any party request he might have. It felt really weird having to actually ask permission to go places. Wally wasn't sure he really liked it all that much.

"Nothing probably. Dig and Sam are still lo-,"

"Our friends are not in town and we can't go pick them up until Monday so we are probably just going to sit at home," Hartley said, shooting James a death look.

"You guys want to hang out or somethin'? We could..I don't actually know what we could do," Wally sighed heavily. Making plans with new friends was really hard. He missed some of his old sketchy friends...Mikey, Luka, Paul, Roy*...he wouldn't even have to ask what those loser wanted to do. Sure it was all illegal and stuff but he never really cared about that until now. Come to think of it, he missed his neighbor Patty at the apartment complex he lived in with his dad, the smell of cigarette smoke in his clothes, running and running and running to anywhere  
he wanted no limits. Star, Coast, Gotham..man he hit 'em all and more. China, Germany, Greece, Paris..Did he really abandon a whole life? For what exactly? Some weird 12 year old obsession he had with a superhero who turned out to be his uncle? What the actual hell was he doing here? Thank god for the ability to think at light speed.

"Sleep. Over. City. We're doing this. We're making this happen," James said with literally the most serious face Wally had ever seen.

"Len's going to say no. Hate to burst your bubble there James."

"Who is Len any way? I thought you were like Moneybags McGee Rathaway? Is he like James's foster parent or something? And are all these people who are you guys friends like live with you or something? Like a halfway house?" James laughed loudly and Hartley elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I do not get along well with my parents. I stay with James and the boys wh-"

"And Lisa."

"And Lisa when I can. Which is very very often. James here used to live at a circus but fell into some trouble and now lives with Len. Len is...a foster parent of sorts. The other people we mention are employed by Len and stay at his home more often than not,"

"The hideout!"

"Yes, James, the hideout," Wally nodded, processing this. It sounded pretty wobbly but hey, his living condition would probably sound wobbly too if he tried to explain it. One way or another, Wally was going to have to stay home this weekend.

Great.

Even Bart was having his little loser friends stay ove- "I can see if you guys can spend the night tomorrow?" Wally offered. James eyes lit up and he looked expectantly at Hartley.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Yes!" James exclaimed causing half the cafeteria to turn around and stare at them.

(..) (..)

"I don't know Wally...The clothes mountain is literally getting out of hand, the twins are mommysick, I'm on my own this week and Bart's friends are going to be here and they're a little..different," Wally made a face. The clothes mountain really was getting out of hand.

"What's so different about them?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well..it's Batman's son and Blue Beetle for one.." Wally was surprised that he was surprised. Of course Bart had superhero teenyboper friends. Why wouldn't he.

"And they can be a little out there sometimes.."

"So can my friends! C'mon Barry, these are my first friends that aren't criminals! Lemme solidify our friendlationship with a sleep over! We'll stay out of the laundry room and your hair!"

Barry seemed to ponder this for several nanoseconds before reluctantly shaking his head yes. "I'm dead serious about the laundry room, Kid,"

At approximately 6:00 the next night the doorbell rang at the West-Allen home. Of course Wally was tasked to answer it even though his friends weren't arriving untill 7:30 while Bart fixed his hair. He was suck a geek. That took literally milliseconds.

The boy at the door was accompanied by two others. The tallest one looked to be about Wally's age, maybe younger. He looked really happy go lucky ninja psychoey. The second boy looked ready to shoot himself. He too looked to be younger than Wally, but not quite as old as Boy A. The youngest one looked more annoyed than a kid his age probably should.

"Allen residence," Wally said awkwardly.

"I'm here for Bart," C said.

"Are you taking him away for good? Because I could get mad into that," B snickered while C shot Wally a confused look.

"BART! YOUR FRIEND IS-"

"HeyTim!RighIghtontimeasperusual!" Bart said, appearing next to Wally.

"Slow down," Wally chided. The last thing he wanted to do was send the only friends he had managed to make running for the hills at the sight of his freako family.

"Dick, Jay, Barry has that thing reassembled for Bruce. He'll be down in a sec. In the mean time Timmy and I are going to buy snacks for the party," Bart said, bolting past the older boys and griping Tim's wrist as he went.

"I'm buying aren't I?" Wally heard Tim say as he shut the door behind the other boys.

"Soo...I'm Dick and this is Jason," Boy A said gesturing to himself and Boy B.

"Wally," Wally replied, nodding his head. Batman's kids were in his living room. Weird much?

"I know. The Bat did an extensive background check,"

"That's not creepy at all," "Wally muttered shooting the two boys a side glance.

"That's what I said. Doesn't understand what the hell privacy is. Like on any level," Jason scowled crossing his arms over his chest.

"So a speedster? Do you have any intentions on joining the same line of work as Barry? Or are you still undecided?" Join? Join what, the freaking Justice League? No sir. Nope, nuh hu, no thank you and don't let the door hit you on the way out.

"I'm going with probably not," Wally said, sitting on the couch, "It's not really a criminal record type business, I don't suppose."

Dick nodded, "It's not for everyone, but it would be totally asterous if you decide you do. Always a spot open on my Team for any up and comers."

"And there's always dictionaries that have the pre and sufixes to all those words you make up," Jason finished, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Wally snickered, "I feel you, man. I'll think about it too, I mean you never know right?" Dick smiled and nodded.

Barry materialized and handed Dick a funky lookin flash drive. Dick thanked him and left, Jason trailing behind.

"Nightwing and Robin were just in our house. What kind of a life am I living?" Wally muttered.

"Wheres Bart and Tim?"

"Snacks."

"Mmm. Well I guess I bett-" Loud beeping filled the room and Barry's face transformed from the one of his laid back uncle to the slightly more buisnessy one of The Flash.

"Yeah..Yeah..A whole fleet..Not friendly?..Mm I see...Now?...I have a house literally full of children, Clark!...No..No c'mon man Conner and Kara are like 16 I have small chil...Yeah yeah I know...Fine..Roger roger," Barry shot Wally a small smile.

"Aliens?"

"Aliens."

"And The Wall-Man is in charge?"

"Yesss...,"

"Right on! Won't let you down, Barry, everyone is still gonna be super alive when you get back,"

(..) (..)

Bart's other friend was this Hispanic kid that really freaked Wally out. He seriously would just start talking to himself. Like out of nowhere. And his name was apparently Jiame and not Jeyyou. Wally was also the only one that apparently found that joke funny.

One way or another, it was 8:15 and Wally was almost positive he was being stood up. James and Hartley were suppose to have made an appearance 45 minutes ago but...Wait a second.

Loud music was playing from literally the sketchiest van Wally had ever seen that turned the corner on his block and parked in front of his house. This white guy with spiky black hair was driving it, the seats literally shaking from the music. The back door slid open and James and Hartley were pushing each other to get out. Hartley shouted something at the driver before a gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked Hartley off his feet. James and Spiky McLoudvan laughed while Hartley flipped them off. Hartley got to his feet and the van peeled out, going way over what Wally assumed the speed limit was. Feeling somewhat creeperish Wally moved from infront of the living room window to open the door right as they knocked.

"Sorry we're late. We stopped at a convenience store and then we had to drive around for like an hour! Are you mad that were late?" James looked super worried but Wally just waved him off.

"No worries man," Wally laughed moving so that the boys could come into his house.

"Nice place," James muttered.

"Thanks my uncles like a police scientist or somethin' and my aunts a reporter," Wally shrugged.

"Who dropped you two off anyway?"

"Mark," Hartley gritted out, "he is being quite a, whats the word, dick tonight."

"Hartley's just mad because he doesn't like to drive fast," James snickered.

"I like being alive, James, don't you?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Well that's what they created speed limits for. So that you can continue living."

"Where can I put my stuff?" James asked, turning his attention to Wally.

"Yeah, well, in here probably. The couch pulls out and my cousin and his friends are hogging up our bedroom. Also, my uncle is out of town on a..business trip. Yeah. So I have run of the house."

"Do you have a X Box?"

"I do,"

"Then why are we still talking?"

After about an hour of getting his ass admittedly beat, Dawn wondered downstairs to inform him of the fact that she was very hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, pausing the game.

"Not pizza."

"You think you're funny, huh?" Dawn smiled at him.

"Lemme go dig around. I imagine everyone else is hungry too," Wally said, pushing himself to his feet and wandering into the kitchen, James, Hartley, and Dawn tailing behind.

As it would turn out, all the food in the kitchen actually had to be cooked...soo..that was bad.

"We can have ce-"

"Please don't say cereal," Dawn interrupted.

"Yeah, there's like a ton of food here," James said.

"James, do I look like I can cook?"

"I can!"

"You're kidding?"

"He's not," Hartley confirmed.

(..) (..)

As it would turn out, James was almost as good a cook as Iris. Not that Wally would ever voice that opinion out loud. Bart and his friends had magically vanished but Wally suspected that had more to do with some crisis in Gotham than some party down the block.

He was disappointed really. He had wanted his family to meet his friends, prove to them that he was trying to start something new.

Oh well.

The twins and Jenni loved Hartley and James. James's ability to do gymnastics and Hartley's ability to recognize all the classic symphonies that were in Jenni's homework made them fan favorites. He was pretty sure his friends were unnecessarily big headed about it.

One way or another the night totally could have gone worse. Maybe his uncle would get back in time to meet his friends in the morning?

Little did he know they were ALL hanging out the next night.

And it wasn't going to be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Bart had returned friendless at about 5 A.M and passed out in the living room chair. Iris returned shortly after James and Hartley (Who had to be home at seven for some reason) left the next morning. Barry returned a little after noon.

Wally and his younger cousins droned on and on about how cool his new friends were. All in all, it was a good day.

A bad night, but a good day.

(..) (..)

At about 8 that night Bart and Wally were playing the cheateyist game of Go Fish the world had ever seen in the middle of the living room floor when Jesse and a blond woman who Wally assumed was her mother burst in the front door, looking worse for the wear in Jesse Quick and Liberty Bell dress.

"Bart, suit up. BARRY!" The woman called loudly into the house.

Wally's uncle appeared in full Flash garb in a matter of seconds.

"I know Libby, its all over the news, Iris took off about twenty minutes ago. I thought you had everything under control or I would have already been there,"

Wally wished someone would tell him what the hell was going on.

Bart disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later as Impulse. Wally wasn't jealous of that at all.

"Dad took quite the hit," Jesse said, eyes downcast.

"He'll be just fine, no need to worry," Libby said, squeezing the back of her daughters neck.

"Wally you're in charge of the kids, keep the T.V. turned off, and do not let Jenni out of this house," Barry ordered, then in a sweep of wind and speed formulas, they were gone.

It was all cool though. Wally didn't mind being treated like some live in babysitter. Or like an incompetent child. After all, Wally was only a sixteen year old street smart superhuman, what the hell could he do to help someone out in a crisis. Not a thing, apparently. A good twenty minutes after they left Jenni came rushing down the stairs in her XS gear, only to be denied exit from the home by Wally himself.

"They are getting killed! They need back up bad! Jay's out there for Leagues sake! They are the definition of desperate!"

"What is going on anyway?" Wally snapped, frustrated with the whole thing.

"You really left the T.V off?"

"Yeah Barry said to," Jenni rolled her eyes and flipped on the television.

On screen reporting was Iris West-Allen. "This is a deadly night folks! It is advised that every body stay in their homes for the rema-!" An explosion went off and everything was fuzzy on screen for a few seconds before the image cleared to reveal Iris standing in a new location, arms wrapped tightly around The Flash's neck.

If people only knew.

"Well thank you!" Iris said breathlessly as her husband set her down.

"Any time mam," Barry nodded, giving her a wink.

The Flash took off and Iris started talking breathlessly again, advising people to stay safe as the camera panned out over a strange sight.

There, in the middle of town, was a giant crater. In that crater stood Professor Zoom, a small boy, and Captain Boomerang. Wally could see they were screaming at each other, he just couldn't make out all the words. Gorilla Grodd appeared to be the only supervillan actually robbing places while Jesse Quick and Liberty Bell tried to stop him. Zoom and Inertia were the only other villans in costume, the entire Rogue Gallery appeared to have thrown on whatever had been on hand. Weather Wizard was only in jeans and a tshirt, Weather Wand in one hand the other holding on to a dark haired baby on his hip.

They hadn't been expecting whatever this was.

Zoom and the Rouges appeared to only be concerned with each other, the heroes were obviously not the issue here. The Rouges were mainly keeping The Flash's at bay while Impulse was clearly losing a battle with Inertia. Old Flash and Barry were not fairing well at all against the Rogues that weren't Boomerang.

"We're takin' care of our own here, Flash! Leave! Don't involve you in the slightest!" Captain Cold bellowed as he froze the original Flash's legs.

The old man was not doing well at all.

Piper was keeping Wally's uncle pretty preoccupied with a horde of rats while the other Rogues moved into the crater. What the hell was going on?

"They are getting killed out there Wally! They need back up!" Wally considered that. Five against twenty? Not good odds at all. The Rogues were usually pretty harmless but they seemed almost...bloodthirsty to Wally tonight. Someone had to help them. Somehow. Not Jenni, hell Bart couldn't handle Zoom Jr., she was gonna get murdered if she tried to help. What was he gonna do? Try and..and now Max Mercury was in the mix, being handled just as easily as Old Flash. They were good, no doubt, but time had worn their bodies down. They weren't going to last much longer.

"No, Jen, you'll get yourself killed. Look, the pros are even burdens out there!"

"The..then...then you go!" she insisted, her voice wobbly.

Wally go? That was cute.

"Jenni I'm not a damn superhero, okay? I'd just get in the way!"

"You don't really think that! You're just scared!" Was he? Not of villans of course, but of failing...yes. He didn't want to disappoint anyone. How could he?

"Jenni, I'm not trained to handle situations like this!"

"Give me a break!" Jenni stormed upstairs and Wally rested his head in his hands.

Ouch.

There's a wall there Barty.

That looked like it hurt.

Him help. He..no..he would seriously just be in the way, a burden. Much to Wally's surprise Jenni returned soon with a bag.

"I've seen you use your powers, you're just as good as Bart, if not better. Experience is all you lack Wally, and there is literally no time like the present to get some. C'mon, Wally, do it! For all the people out there getting their asses handed to them. Do it for the family! Please, Wally! They need you!" She wasn't wrong. She sure as hell wasn't right either.

Jenni pushed a bag into Wally's hands before turning and walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go be with the twins,"

Wally looked back at the screen to see his uncle get taken down hard by Mirror Master. It took him a little to long to get back up.

Could he really help? How? He was just...just Wally. Just Wally was no day saver. Wally frowned down at the bag in his hands and moved to open it. Red boots and goggles, black spandex pants...Who was she kidding? Maybe he could just try them on..

The pants were to long, probably Barry's old work out pants or something, but the boots conformed to his feet and were knee high, easily hiding the pant legs. The goggles were nifty as shit, some kind of infer red build into  
them. Probably Bart's spare or something.

Was he really considering this?

He was considering it to the point were he actually went to his room and dug a Flash t-shirt and a yellow jacket out of his closet.

He had lost his damn mind.

He walked across the hall to the girls room to see Don and Dawn sitting on Jenni's bed with her. Jenni eyed him with a smile.

"Gloves," she said zipping out of the room and back with a pair of red gloves.

Wally quirked an eyebrow at her as he slipped them on.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"So, who are you?" Don asked, sliding off the bed to inspect his older cousin.

"Kid Flash obviously," Dawn snapped from her perch on the bed.

Wally smirked "Seems a little done don't it?"

"No. If it were Flashboy maybe. But I dig Kid Flash, it has a ring to it. Rolls off the tounge," Jenni nodded her approval.

"Yeah, well, I'll think about it. Absolutely no promises though. I have a feeling this is probably the first and last time you'll see me like this," Wally sighed.

"I still think as far as names go, its a good one," Jenni said.

(..) (..)

When Wally arrived on scene The Flash had managed to crawl his way into the crator and was attempting to get between Zoom and Boomerang.

"..Ye lost yer eva lovin bloody mind ya bastard! Causin a scene like this! I'll fuckin' take 'em with me! So overly dramatic! Bet tha' bitch ain't makin sucha fuss abou' all this!" Boomer shouted, grabbing hold of the little boy's arm and jerking him towards himself.

The boy reminded Wally of Don in a way, same age, maybe younger, red hair, darker but still red.

"Like hell you are! I raised him! He's my son!"

"Ya cared so damn much ya wouldn't a drug 'em out!"

"Don't you question my parenting!"

"He ain't yer fuckin kid! 'Es mine! And ya sure as 'ell ain't leavin with 'em!"

Holy shit. Wally had seen some white trash 'you slept with my wife you bastard' fights before, but this was...unreal. Flash was trying to get a handle on the situation, ripping the boy away from the mess and handing him to Jesse Quick.

Max Mercury and Liberty Bell still fought hard against Grodd, trying to subdue the simian. Old Flash was literally a block of ice and Impulse was...Hmm.

Odd.

Impulse was unconscious on the ground, Trickster and Pied Piper were having it out, full on, with Inertia. Piper's face was swelling and Trickster's nose was a fountain but both boys appeared to be giving as good as they got if the way Inertia was favoring his left side was any indication.

Wally didn't know what to do with himself.

In the crater, Golden Glider had managed to pull the little boy out of Jesse's arms and slip him to Mirror Master, who pulled the boy right into the Central Jeweler's window.

Zoom was out raged, but the Rogues and Flash were doing a great job keeping him subdued. Inertia, however, was freaking the hell out.

"Fine! Take him! We'll just take one ourselves!" Time slowed to a crawl around Wally. Inertia pushed up into Trickster's chest, causing the other boy to go slo-mo flying. With all the speedsters preoccupied there was nothing to stop him from literally walking around Piper straight to Weather Wizard, who had literally been shooting lightning at Inertia. Inertia touched the boy in Wizards arms, transferring kinetic energy at the speed of light.

"Lights out, Junior," he said.

Holy shit. Wally's feet were moving on their own accord, carrying him right at the smaller boy. Wally's fingers brushed the baby right as Inertia pulled his hand away. 'Absorb it!' he commanded himself. His body listened, pulling the assess energy straight out of the baby and into himself. He sent his elbow right into Inertia's nose, the baby falling with Wally to the ground.

Time snapped back.

Both Trickster and Inertia let out a pained yelp, and Weather Wizard appeared to be trying to comprehend what had happened in the last few seconds. The extra kinetic energy shot strait to Wally's head, giving him some kind of freak adrenalin rush that powered him and made his head pound, static in his ears, vision shaky. The baby started crying.

Weather Wizard sprang to life, seeming to understand that Inertia, not Wally, had just taken a swing at the infant's life. Wally pulled himself wobbly to his feet, stumbling over to Trickster and grabbing the other boy by the collar for support.

"Ake..em!" he spluttered out, shoving the baby into the other's arms. Trickster looked at Wally's face, wide eyed and he could see him mouth the word "Wally?"

"Whah?" Wally said, feeling dizzy. It made since. Sure kinetic energy was kinetic energy, but the type Wally siphoned his speed off of was drug induced chemical kinetic energy, Inertia's was natural born. That's why his body was handling it so poorly.

Wally focused in on Trickster's face, smeared with blood, nose gushing still, bent ten different ways, mask firmly in place.

Wally could still tell it was James.

"Piper! Take Josh, give 'em to Sam!" James called, handing the baby back to Pied Piper. Hartley, Wally recognized, face swollen and hair literally a mess.

"Are you okay man?" James shouted, shaking Wally by his shoulders.

Time slowed down again and Inertia slammed into Wally, taking the older boy off his feet.

Pow!

Pow!

Pow!

Pow!

Punches rang fast, each one to Wally's face. The world was pretty fuzzy so he closed his eyes and rolled, trapping Inertia under him and hitting the younger boy all over at twice the speed. He felt like he'd been there for hours, but it must have only really been minutes before someone pulled him back, hard.

"Enough, Kid! Dammit enough!" Barry? Why was Barry here? Wait, oh, yep, he remembered. Shit, his head hurt.

Wally looked around to see Captain Cold backing into the mirrorverse behind the other Rogues, shooting ice at Libby. Max trying to unthaw Old Flash, Grod being taken away by police, and Jesse crouching by Bart's side. Oh and Barry's most evil glare. Directed at him.

(..)(..)

"Do you even comprehend danger? You could have died!," Barry fumed, his bottom lip and left eye getting bigger by the second. Injuries healed fast, but these were pretty deep. It would take a few days. Bart sat next to Wally on the couch, ice pack to his head, eyes swollen shut and gauze in his mouth. He had bit through the inside of his top and bottom lip.

Wally's head hurt like a bitch and Inertia had landed some pretty decent punches to his jaw, bruising proved it.

"Do you comprehend that I literally saved someones life?" Wally shot back.

"Wally, what we do is rewarding in that way, and I am proud of you, but you have no training, safety precautions, experience, and apparently common sense in the field! You had no idea how that kinetic energy was going to effect you!"

"I knew how it was gonna effect the kid! BOOM! Wasn't lettin' it happen!"

The fight lasted until Iris ordered everyone to bed at about 4 A.M.

(..)(..)

When Wally awoke late that afternoon there was an empty house, a note on his bed, and someone beating at the door.

Went to dinner.

Will bring you something back.

You are grounded until further notice.

Home, school.

Do NOT leave the house for any purpose.

Love, Barry.

Bastard.

Wally walked downstairs, ready to kill whoever was pounding on the God dam-

"James? Hartley? What are you two doing here?" Wally asked, eying his..friends? Were they still friends?

James's nose could literally not look worse than it did now. Ten shades of black, blue and purple, crooked, swollen..eesh. Hartley didn't look much better, his right eye swollen shut, along with the majority of that side of his face. Battle Royal really did a number on everyone.

"You're gonna be so excited! We told Len what you did and now he said he wants to talk to you! Len never wants to talk to people!" James was ecstatic, bouncing up and down.

Captain Cold wanted to talk to Wally?

Did talk mean murder?

"So were gonna kidnap you!" James continued, pulling a compact mirror out of his pocket, opening it, and handing it to Wally.

Wally looked at the compact in confusion for a few seconds before a hand popped out, grabbed hold of his hair and literally pulled him into the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully for Bart and the rest of the Allen family, the people at Arby's (Aunt Iris had wanted to go some place nice but they were way to tired for that) were to surprised that they had ordered three of everything on the menu to notice the fact that Bart and Barry appeared as though they had just got done participating in some sort of Battle Royale.

Bart had wanted to wake up Wally, his totally crash cousin who at the end of the day had probably saved him from a far more mode thrashing from Inertia than he had already received, but Uncle Barry said no.

If his face didn't hurt so much he may have argued.

As they waited for their food Bart thought about Inertia. Of course he knew Inertia was his least favorite school bully, Thad Thawne, but the other boy had been getting stronger somehow. At first Bart could handle him, no problem, but lately he had been wiping the floor with Bart. He couldn't just be getting stronger on his own, well he could but not that much stronger. Bart just couldn't figure out how Wally, who had never even been in a fight with someone going his own speed, had been able to beat Inertia first try.

None of it made sense and Bart was feeling the mode for sure.

"Order 34!" Bessy, the cashier, called.

Bart's stomach did a happy dance as the family descended on the counter, grabbing all twenty of their fast food bags.

"Let's eat at home," Uncle Barry suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bart wanted to be home, he was tired an had school tomorrow.

If makeup wasn't a teen superheroes best friend, he probably could have skipped.

"This is Wally's," Aunt Iris said, placing four bags on Dawns lap as they climbed into the car.

"Why didn't Wally come?" Dawn asked.

"He's in trouble," Uncle Barry said, starting the car and pulling into the street.

"Why am I not in trouble? I talked him into it," Jenni sighed.

"You're a eleven, Wally is sixteen, and you're grounded. Just not total lock down grounded."

"But Wally did a good job. Why is he in so much trouble?" Don asked.

"Because your father and I love Wally very much. Wally could have been hurt very badly and I don't think I could handle losing one of you kids. If Wally wanted to help he should have asked Barry to work with him more," Aunt Iris said.

Bart agreed with his aunt to some extent, but Wally still did good.

Bart's aching bones gave a sigh of relief as they pulled into the driveway. His sweet, sweet bed was calling his name almost as loud as the Arby's in his hand.

"Table please!" Iris called as they entered the house.

"I'll get Wally! Dawn called as she raced up the stairs only to reconds later she returned with a frown.

"He's gone."

"He's probably just in the bathroom, Sweetheart," Aunt Iris said.

"No, I checked the whole house and the yard! He's gone!"

"WALLY!" Uncle Barry called, probably assuming Dawns recovery mission had gone wrong due to her own error and NOT Wally's actual absence.

When Wally didn't appear Uncle Barry went looking for him.

"Gone," he confirmed, running a hand through his hair.

"Were we that hard on him?!" Aunt Iris asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I..I didn't think so," Uncle Barry said nervously.

"Let's go look for him! I bet he's still in the city!" Bart said, running to the closet to retrieve his running hoodie. As he pulled it out, it snagged on the jacket behind it, dropping it to the floor.

"Who's is this anyway?" Bart asked, holding up the pink polka dotted green jacket.

"James's. Him and Hartley left it here on accident," Dawn said.

"James and Hartley? What do you mean, were they here?" Barry snapped at his daughter.

"Yeah! Wally's friends. They spent the night, we told you about it, remember?"

"Wally was in direct contact with both Piper and Trickster last night," Barry said, eyes growing wide.

"You don't think.." Bart started to say as a rush a wind passed him by.

(..) (..)

The trip through the mirrorverse reminded Wally of the time his friend in Star* talked him into recreational drug use and he then tried to run home at super speed.

Nauseous, spinny, and trippy.

After what was probably only a few seconds but felt like hours, Wally was shoved through a mirror and back into the real world.

"You can let go now," Mirror Master said.

Had Wally been clinging to the man like a baby monkey?

Way to play it cool, West.

The room Wally had been pushed into was strange, like it used to be a lobby for a hotel or something. There were three mix-match couches and two chairs circling two plasma screen televisions and a older box TV. One TV was playing what appeared to be an episode of Rugrat's, while the other two were on Discovery Channel. Through a doorway Wally could see what appeared to be a kitchen and some stairs that presumably led up to a different story. The walls were white and they had this nice crown molding on the trim. It would have been a pretty nice place if there weren't half finished weaponry, children's toys, playing cards, and beer cans everywhere you stepped. It was really weird.

The people gathered in the room were even weirder. The baby and the little boy from last night both sat in the floor playing with toys, a redheaded man whom Wally could only assume was Captain Boomerang slept on one couch while a decently intoxicated bald guy talked to a blond woman on one of the others.

"We did it! Leeen! We got him!" James called as he and Hartley emerged from the mirror behind Wally.

"Well bring 'em here!" A gruff voice called from the kitchen.

James grabbed Wally's wrist and drug him into the other room. Upon entry Wally could see Cold playing some sort of card game with Weather Wizard. They looked weird in everyday clothes, more like people and less like..well you know.

Cold stood up and walked over to Wally, who was internally panicking. Should he try to escape? Would they just kidnap him again? They were all unarmed at the moment, could he get away?

"So you're Wally 'eh?" Cold asked, eying the younger.

It dawned on Wally that he was still in his Nirvana tshirt and Mountain Dew PJ pants. Being kidnapped was so inconvenient.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're Len?"

"You'd be guessing right," he said, shooting James and Hartley a look.

"Are you gonna, you know, kill me?" Wally asked.

"Not planin' on it," Cold smirked.

"So, not to be like blunt or rude or anything, but what do you want exactly?"

Cold shrugged lightly, "To thank you."

"To..thank me?" hadn't they ever heard of, like, Hallmark cards?

"Yeah, I mean, Josh would literally be dead if it wasn't for you. I don't know what I would do without that kid. He's pretty damn important," Weather Wizard piped.

Oh yeah, the baby, that made sense.

"You're welcome."

"So you get to spend the night here forever!" James sqweled behind him.

"What James means to say is that we'd like to invite you to join our team," Hartley corrected.

Hold up here. Wally, a Rogue? You know, his life was pretty freakin' normal two weeks ago. If he were to become a supervillan that would mean stabbing his family in the back. Quietly shoplifting was one thing, publicly robbing banks and shit was a literal life ruiner. If he joined the Rogue's, being anything else in his future would be out of the question. Unless he was never caught or something. What if Wally didn't want the same things when he was thirty that he did now? Ugh, his head hurt.

"Don't panic, you don't have to decide right now. Just know that the offer stands," Cold said and Wally nodded.

"But you can sleep over," James interjected, "don't worry, you can barrow my clothes in the morning to wear to school."

Wally smiled halfheartedly at James as Hartley mouthed 'You can barrow my clothes,' over his shoulder.

"Come see my room," James said, grabbing a hold of Wally's wrist and dragging him up the staircase and down a long hall full of rooms (no way this wasn't a hotel at some point) to a blue door with 'James!:)' painted on it.

"This is it!" James stated proudly, shoving the door open.

Inside was an epileptic persons worst nightmare. Each wall was painted a different blinding color, there were even bright rugs all over the floor, circus posters and poorly taken photographs were splattered on every wall and the sealing, toys (that Wally assumed were not really toys) and clothes were scattered about the floor.

"I'm working on these!" James said, walking to a desk decorated in Cartoon Network stickers and holding up a pair of bright orange converse. He hit the bottom of one and it came to life, floating in the air a few seconds before bursting into flames. James calmly patted the fire out.

"Still got some bugs."

James sat the shoes down and flopped down on a bed that had five different colored blankets and about a million multicolored pillows.

"Do you like it?" James asked.

"It's...very you, James," Wally said, and James beamed.

"Wanna see Hartley's?"

Wally shrugged his indifference as James went to the door across the hall and knocked.

"What, James?" Hartley (who had fallowed James and Wally upstairs) called.

"Show Wally your room!"

Wally could hear Hartley roll his eyes as the door opened and he gestured them in.

Hartley's walls were green, a giant music note painted on the one above his black clad bed. Rats (ugh that was so wired) were in cages or running around the room happily, stray instruments sat on his bed, dresser, and desk. He had posters of Mozart, Bach, Beethov-

"Is that shirtless Zac Efron?"

"Yeah, Piper thinks he's smexy."

"I do not! I only have that for...cultural references!"

"And to make googlie eyes at," Wally snickered.

"Of course not! I do not make googlie ey- you know what, just forget it," Hartley sighed, face redder than Wally's uncles uniform.

"Don't think I can," Wally smiled.

(..) (..)

The Rogue's were surprisingly...normal.

They watched TV, ate dinner, complained about The Flash, made their kids take baths and brush their teeth...but there was no bed time.

Even on school nights.

Not that Wally had had a bedtime when he lived with his dad, but Barry was pretty strict about that 11 o'clock crap.

"So what are you going to do about him tomorrow, Dig?" Heat Wave asked Captain Boomerang, gesturing to the redheaded little boy in the floor.

"Owen!" Boomerang called at the boy, "Ya go ta school?"

Owen nodded, "Keystone Elementary, I'm in Mrs. Nelsons class."

"What grade?" James asked.

"The first."

"You can't just send him there, all his records have Zoom's name on them. Zoom could just go pick him up and nobody would even try to stop him," Mirror Master said.

"He's still gotta go ta school, Sam," Boomer snapped, rolling his eyes.

"So, falsify some records and enroll him in Central. Just have Piper and Trickster pick him up every day, they won't call the cops on those two and I doubt Flash will choose Zoom to have him over us," Captain Cold said with some finality.

"I can't just go to a new school, you guys," Owen said seriously.

"Why?" Golden Glider asked.

"I have two girlfriends. It's pretty serious, they're gonna be mad if I just move."

Everyone either laughed or snickered at that, Wally included.

"Well if your such a lady's man, you should have no problem getting a new girlfriend at your new school, right?" James smirked.

"I guess. But the teacher better be nice," Own sighed, resuming his job of keeping the toys out of Josh's mouth.

Wally really liked hanging out with The Rogues. Their total lack of care for the law and their love for poker really reminded him of home, his real original one. Iris and Barry were always on about doing whats right and being honorable, and all that other trash. The Rogues didn't seem to care about any of that, just about loot and how much beer was left in the fridge. As awful as that sounds, it was honestly funny to listen to Central City's worst crooks argue over a slice of cold pizza.

Wally even liked sleeping on the super broke couches with Hartley and James at 4 am.

The only thing that bothered Wally was Owen. He acted a lot like the twins and it reminded Wally that The Flash that The Rogues were complaining about was in fact Wally's uncle. Sure, the good life may not have been for him, but that didn't mean his loyalties didn't lye there.

Ugh, what was he gonna do?


	7. Chapter 7

Wally tugged loosely at the shirt collar around his neck.

Hartley's clothes, while being the size Wally wore, were not the style he preferred. Wally loved jeans and t-shirts and sweats and hoodies, sharp contrast to the brown turtleneck sweater and black slacks he wore now. Worse yet, Hartley wore a size 12 shoe and Wally a 15.

James's pink non-weapon DC's were his only option.

"You know what your getting, right?" Hartley asked James.

"Enrollment forms!" James declared proudly.

"Yes. For?"

"Owen!"

"Good. Now, better be quick or you'll be late," Hartley sighed and James ran off in the direction of the grade school.

"I believe in him," Wally laughed as James turned a cartwheel.

"Let's just hope he- HEY! Hey! Get off of him!" Hartley yelled running quickly up to the grade school.

A SWAT team surrounded the cul-de-sac where the three schools met. James was pinned to the ground by an officer, and defiantly resisting arrest.

A man pointed a gun strait at Hartley's chest and shouted, "Ground!"

Hartley reluctantly dropped his band flute and put his hands in the air and dropped to his knees.

"Are you Wallace Rudolph West?" The officer asked, indicating Wally.

"Wallace Rudolph?" James snickered.

"Yes," Wally gritted out.

"Are you harmed?" asked the officer.

"I'm fine! Leave them alone, I just slept over at their house for Christ sake!" Wally snapped irritably as a woman put cuffs on Hartley.

"Are you willing to testify that?" She asked.

"This is so stupid! Where's my uncle? Did he call you?"

"CSI Barry Allen told police that you had been abducted from your home by The Trickster and The Pied Piper yesterday afternoon,"

"Well he was wrong," Wally lied.

As if on queue, Barry and Iris emerged from a SWAT van and ran to him.

"Oh Wally! Thank God you're okay," Iris said, mascara streaks on her face, as she hugged him.

"What happened?" Barry demanded from behind his wife.

"I was just pissed. I went to hang out with Jay and Hart. They're my friends you know," Wally snapped.

Sure he was super lying, but what else was new.

"Why did you not call?" Iris cried, pressing kisses to his temple.

"I already told you, I was pissed,"

"Watch your tone and your language for that matter," Barry scolded.

"Can you just let them go? They literally did nothing wrong," Wally sighed, gesturing to James and Hartley who were laying on the ground in hand cuffs.

"No. Both Piper and Trickster were involved in a disturbance two nights ago, violating their parole" An officer answered, pulling James to his feet as another officer pulled up Hartley.

"Juvie again," James groaned, throwing his head back.

"No, you two are on standby to be transferred to Iron Heights," James office said.

"What!? We're both under 18!" Hartley cried, struggling hard in his hand cuffs.

"And being tried as adults via the request of The Flash himself," Hartley's officer snarked.

"We're going to jail? Hart! What do we do?" James exclaimed.

"You have the right to remain silent, if you give up this right anything you say-" James officer started rambling as both boys were lead to a iron truck and hoisted into the back.

As soon as all of the police were gone, Wally turned hatefully to his uncle and spat, "What the Hell did you do!?"

"What needed to be done! Juvie's not working Wally. Those boys are on the fast track to becoming full blown supervillians. They need to see what consequences their actions warrant," Barry explained evenly.

"James is 15 and has the mind of a 9 year old. How the fuck do you think prison will help him!?" Wally shouted, shoving at his uncles chest.

"Hartley and James think that this is all something that they can walk away from one day, no consequences. That is just not true. Those two have been in and broken out of a juvenile detention center more than a dozen times. They have helped to steal almost a million dollars in cash. They both know what they are doing. Any normal child their age would be tried as an adult,"

"You just did this to get back at me!" Wally growled.

"I'm doing it for two children who need to be given a lesson in consequences,"

"I'm leaving," Wally declared angrily.

"Not so fast young man. You are grounded," Barry declared, grabbing Wally by the arm.

"Oh, yeah, and just how are you going to stop me from leaving?"

(..)(..)

James just hated the grey prison uniform. He really had expected it to be orange like it was on all the movies, and James just loved orange.

Prison, however, was not anything like he expected it to be at all.

He had envisioned fights, drugs, and extremely corrupt personnel. He and Piper were young, easy targets, and even James could see it.

They were also Rogues.

The Rogues were top of the food chain in Iron Heights and no one dared to even look at them the wrong way for fear of repercussions.

James and Hartley were completely safe.

There was only one real thing they had to suffer through while awaiting prison break...

"-And he broke that drunken idiot Boomerang and Mirror Master out last week!" Roscoe Dillon, The Top, exclaimed angrily from across the cafeteria table.

"I think Len just probably forgot that you're in here Ross. You and Lisa were fighting right?" James asked. He secretly knew that Len and the guys just hated Top and would leave him in the stir until they desperately needed him.

"You have a decent point. Lisa and I were in an altercation. Perhaps you two will remind Cold that I, a valued member of The Rogues, am still incarcerated in this hellacious place when they come to retrieve the two of you,"

"Yeah, Roscoe, we'll be sure to relay the message," Hartley murmured, shoving a spoon full of what was probably suppose to be mac n cheese in his mouth.

"Yeah, we sure will," James snickered.

"I appreciate it," Top said haughtily, stirring his apple sauce? Was it apple sauce? Ewwe.

Since arriving at The Heights three days ago all James could think of was being let free. He was to little to be in prison, but no matter how many times he said it, they would not send him to Keystone Behavioral Correction Academy.

"Are you really for sure that Len knows they didn't take us to KBCA?" James asked Piper quietly.

"Yes, James, I am po-"

"That fool Cold barley knows where his own head is. It would not surprise me in the least if that idiot was completely oblivious to your exact location. If you ask me, The Rogues need a new leader," Roscoe said.

"Len's a good leader!" James argued, glaring at Roscoe.

"The Rogues do not like you, let alone respect you enough to follow you," Piper snapped.

"I am plenty respected among my peers, Boy, and it would be in your best interest to watch your maw," Top growled out hatefully.

"What does maw mean?" James asked.

"Mouth," Hartley replied.

"That's a stupid word. And Piper's right. Dig and Mick both say about how they don't like you all the time. Len and Sam and Mark too.  
They all say that you've got a stick up your ass," James laughed.

Roscoe hopped to his feet angrily, pushing the table into both boys hard, "You watch the way you speak to me you retard!"

Hartley jumped up too, fire in his eyes, and spat, "Don't you dare call him that! He's smarter than you'll ever be for sure!"

"DO. NOT. Challenge my inelegance again you faggot!" Roscoe roared, reaching across the table to push Piper to the ground.

James got up immediately, getting in Top's face and spitting, "Don't call Piper that bad word! Everyone says all the time about how you're probably one, so don't call him that!"

James was 5'6, short for his age, and built to tumble, not fist fight.

Not much of a fight, honestly.

(..)(..)

"And just what is that?" Wally snapped, eyeing the device in his uncles hand with distaste.

"It's to neutralize your metahuman abilities. I can't have you running off to join supervillains every time we get in a fight, Wally. We love you. The Rogues are not harmless, not by any means, and they will hurt you if it comes down to it. Alright?"

"You're putting me under literal house arrest!?" Wally roared, backing away from Barry.

"Just for a week," Barry said appoligetically.

"I hate this. Trust me when I say that this is far from the worst thing I've ever done," Wally said, hands shaking.

"I'm sorry, Wally. Really, I am,"

"Dang. Looks like Mom wasn't kidding," Jesse whistled, jumping over the back of the couch and landing gracefully beside Wally.

"This is so damn stupid," Wally spat, glaring at the bracelet around his ankle.

"Yeah, that's what I said too. I was pretty impressed though, you handled Inertia like a champ. Next Saturday me and my dad are gonna train out in New Mexico. You wanna come with? Just to see what it's like?" Jesse asked, pushing Wally's shoulder playfully.

Train with the Quick's? That could potentially piss Barry off.

"Yeah, alright,"

"Really! Oh shit, I can't believe it! We are going to be the OG superheroes. Wait and see, it'll be, like, a blast,"

"Yeah," Wally smiled. Jesse had that effect on him sometimes. She was like his dorky sister, the only person in his family he was really bonding with.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually. I have to hang out with some of Barry's friends lame kids. I'd rather hang with James and Hartley but they're in, you know, prison," Wally said bitterly.

"I know. Lunch table was kinda empty last few days," Jesse frowned.

"Yeah,"

"You know Barry really thinks that all this will help you in the long run, right?" She said, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"It won't, Jes. It just ain't in me to be goody two shoes. Jay and Hart will get out and we'll all still be friends no matter what Barry wants. He's just...wrong about this whole situation," Wally sighed.

"I know. So who you hanging out with tomorrow?" Jesse asked, lightning the subject.

"Roy and Dick," Wally drawled out.

"Dick's a ninja, like the real McCoy. And Roy seems serious, but he's fun. Maybe you could be on our team" Jesse smiled.

"What team needs three of the same superhero?" Wally scoffed.

"A smart one," She murmured.

(..)(..)

Hartley smirked to himself as he spotted the blue teddy bear that had been shoved through his and James's door slit.

"Well it's about time" He muttered.

James special 'Break-Em-Out' bears had a hollow middle, x-ray proof and undetectable, perfect for hiding cartel in.

Hartley tore the head off of the bear, pulled the cold ray from the middle, and froze the wall across from the bunk beds.

"Wake up James, it's time to go," Hartley called.

James sat up and blinked blearily for a second before he noticed the frozen wall.

A green clad hand reached through the reflection in the glass and motioned for them to hurry up.

"Sammy!" James called, running through the reflection with Hartley right on his heels.

"What happened to your face, Tricks?" Sam asked, tilting the boys chin back to inspect him.

James nose was busted, his eye black, and his lip split

"I have to wait until we get home!" James declared, walking toward the mirror that lead to The Hideout.

Upon entering the house, Hartley gathered that their ragtag team was having a meeting. He hated meetings.

"See Lisa!" James shouted, going to sit on her lap, "Your mean boyfriend beat me up and called me and Piper bad words and I hope he dies in a hole!"

"He's probably just stressed out from being in there so long," Lisa said, kissing James forehead, "I'm sorry, Sweetie,"

"Can we kick hiss ass out now? He beat up one of the brats, we can't be havin that," Mick said.

"'E lays a hand on Owen and it'll be the last thing 'e eva does," Digger agreed.

"I dunno him and I don't like him," Owen added, continuing to drive his Hot Wheels cars off the couch arm.

"One more chance, Leese," Cold snapped, "He does one more thing that rubs me the wrong way and he's out. He hit on Jamie, he'll hit on you."

"He ain't like that Lenny,"

"The Hell he ain't!"

"Can we get to the point of this meeting?" Hartley sighed irritably.

"Sure," Cold smirked.

(..)(..)

"You look nice," Jesse laughed from her perch on the back of the Allen's couch.

Wally held up his middle finger and Jesse laughed loudly at him. His hair was combed, and Iris had bought him a new button up shirt (that he'd left unbuttoned) and a new pair of jeans just so he could meet these new kids.

"They really aren't bad Walls. Don't get me wrong, they have their corks, but over all they're good guys. Just don't try and be cool. You suck so bad at it,"

"And you'll be here to smooth things along," Wally nodded, slinging his arm around Jesse's neck.

"I won't actually. I have to meet Z and Megs at the mall in-" She checked her cell phone, "Three minutes and forty-one seconds,"

Wally glared at her, and she smiled brightly at him.

Over the last week Jesse had become the all time best. With strict orders to keep away from his supervillan friends, she was doing a terrific job of eradicating his loneliness.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself,"

And she was gone.

Marooned.

At precisely 5:00, the door bell rang. Wally made no move to open it, but Barry zoomed in and did the honors.

"Ollie! Bruce! Come on in," Barry said good naturally.

Two men walked into the house, one blonde, the other dark headed.

Batman and Green Arrow were in his house. Like where he lived.

*Internal screaming*

"Roy, Dick," Barry greeted as two boys slumped in behind the men.

They were both familiar. Dick had been to his house before, if only briefly. Roy, however, Wally knew a lot better.

"Harper?!" Wally called from the couch, sitting up a little straighter.

"West?! What are you doin' here?" Roy's eyes were wide, a smile plastered across his face.

"I live here!" Wally said, speeding off of the couch to stand in front of the other boy.

"Shut your dam-, shut up! You're The Flash's nephew?" Roy laughed incredulously.

"You? You're Speedy? Since when?" Wally said, shoving Roy's shoulder playfully.

"Since I was like twelve, you know that," Roy murmured under his breath a bit and Wally burst out laughing.

In Star City there was only one man you could get any brand of drug through, and that was Will Harper. To anyone on the streets, he was a drug lord, to anyone else he was just your average Joe.

Roy Harper, his druggie son, was one of Wally's best friends.

They'd met when they were thirteen. Wally just so happened to be stealing some advanced tech from Star City Labs when he discovered that one of the scientists owed a large lump some of cash to Mr. Harper, and that a warning on the mans life was underway. Roy had been there, pupils blown, as look out for his father. Wally still remembered the first thing he'd said to him, arguably his best street friend.

"'Sup, Speedy?"

Man he had missed Roy in the last months.

"Where have you been? You never text me back anymore!"

"I got a new phone. Here I'll give you my number its-"

"You two...know each other?" Green Arrow asked, raising both eyebrows.

Oh, shit, right, they were being rude.

"Yeah. Me and Wally have been friends for a long time," Roy answers the man smoothly, and Wally can't help but notice that Roy's using that real respectful voice like he does when he talks to Will.

"Really? You two have met before?" Barry asks suspiciously.

"Yeah! Wally use to run around with my cousin Ren. That's how I met him," Roy lied easily.

Ren Birdrunner was Roy's mothers sisters son. Wally had met him about twice in his whole life.

"Well I'm Oliver Queen. It's nice to meet you," Oliver said, extending a hand to Wally, which he shook.

"Bruce Wayne," Batman copied.

"Wally West," He introduced.

After some pleasantries Bruce and Ollie exited the Allen home, Leaving Dick, Roy, and Wally with run of the living room.

"You like Xbox?" Wally asked Dick.

"Absolutely, I've got quite the track record,"

"He don't tell lies. He's pretty good," Roy stated throwing himself down onto the couch. As he did, Wally noted a giant cut stitched up on the side of his calf.

Ewe, long sleeve shirt and shorts. Oxymoron.

"What happened to your leg Roy Boy?" Wally questioned.

Glancing down Roy pulled a face.

"New villain in Star. Some assassin wannabe who's a decent shot with a bow. I hate her," He said nonchalantly.

"What is she calling herself again?" Dick asked, pressing the power button on his controller.

"Tigress," Roy yawned, popping his back.

Tigress? The Hell kind of name is that?

(..)(..)

"Sure. The Flash is a man named Barry Allen. He's a cop, forensic scientist to be exact. Two of his nephews, his niece, his two children, and his wife, reporter Iris West-Allen, all live on Smith Blvd. In Central City," Cold said matter-of-factly.

"How'd you figure that out?" Mick idled.

"Did a little research on Wally West. Wasn't hard to figure it out,"

"So what are we gonna do?" Mark asked, leaning back in his chair.

"We tell him to keep Piper and Trickster out of The Heights, and in school and juvie. We get Owen, not Zoom and not the state. We got to keep it on good terms with 'em," Cold explained.

"Why?" Lisa asked, "Mark get your feet off of the table we eat here!"

"A speedster is somethin valuable to have anywhere, but especially in the twin cities. We need West, and hurtin his kin ain't gonna help us get 'em," Len said.

"Cleva," Digger nodded.

"Somethin' stinks guys," Owen complained.

"Yeah it does," James agreed.

"I think it's Josh," Lisa said.

"He does that, he's a baby," Mark yawned.

"Whatever! Sam, Mick, Dig, you're with me. We got some terms to negotiate. James, Piper, get cleaned up. Lisa, I think you need to rethink on some life choices, and Mark, change your kid and keep an eye on Owen," Len ordered as he walked towards the stairs, presumably to gear up.

Hartley couldn't help but smile. It was good to be home.

"I'm on my way," Dick said into his ear device.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Twoface and Clayface are tearing up City Hall. Hate to cut the meeting short," Dick apologiesed.

"You're all good man. We'll do it another time," Wally assured, shaking Dick's hand, "just text me sometime."

"Of course. It's been asterous," Dick called as he walked out the door.

"Please don't tell nobody about the drugs and my dad and stuff," Roy muttered quietly.

"What do they all think?"

"That my parents are dead and Indians taught me to shoot a bow. That parts true, about the indians," Roy said.

"Your Uncle Ronnie's hardly a classic indian," Wally laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But Ollie would kill me if he found out about all the crank and my dad would go to jail. I couldn't live with myself man,"

"Don't sweat it. Secrets safe with me,


	8. Chapter 8

"Wally!" Owen shouted from across the school parking lot.

Wally smiled to himself. Three weeks had gone by since the last time he had seen his friends and he had honestly missed them. His uncle was still being a complete and total jackass and Wally was suppose to have absolutely no contact with The Rogues. He had become even more psychotically strict about it in the last two weeks. But...Owen wasn't a Rogue, Right?

"Hey, Owen? How's it goin?" Wally asked as the little boy approached him.

"Good I s'pouse. Daddy and the guys said - and Lisa - said that I gotta give you this," Owen declared, holding out a white envelope.

Owen waited patiently while Wally opened it.

"Dear Wally,

Please come to Central City Jewelers after school today.

\- J and H."

Wally looked at Owen, who smiled in return.

"I'm your guide," he claimed, holding his hand out to Wally. Wally thought about it. Bart had skipped school after a long night, Don and Dawn were on a GT field trip, and Jesse and Jenny wouldn't rat him out if they saw him.

"Gimme a sec, alright?"

Wally pulled out his phone and hit call.

"Yo?" Roy answered.

"If my uncle calls I'm at your house, alright?"

"Sure, sure man,"

"Thanks, Buddy,"

"No problem,"

Wally hit the 'end call' button. He liked having friends.

After shooting Barry a quick text, Wally extended his hand to Owen.

"So...you liking The Rogues?" Wally questioned.

"Sure. My old dad made me get straight A's and he wouldn't let me have friends over or eat whatever I wanted and our house had to look really clean but my Daddy don't care about none of that stuff. I love it there!"

Wally smiled at Owen as a spark of jealousy lit his chest. His own new living arrangements were not going that well. At all.

"Made any friends at school?"

"Yeah! Jake. He's my friend. We hang out and stuff. I miss Ally and Samantha though," Owen sighs.

"Who're they?"

"My girlfriend's. I didn't even get to say goodbye," Owen said longingly.

"I'm sorry," Wally murmurs.

Owen shrugs and then sighs dramatically.

"I hate walking home! Sammy won't gimme a mirror gun like J.J. and Hart. I personally think I'm old enough."

"How old are you?" Wally questions.

"Eight, almost nine. Daddy let's me throw boomerangs with 'em. But not the one's that s'plode, just the sharp one's. I broke a window last week, but Daddy and Lenny said it was all good. My old dad would've been mad,"

Wally nodded. His dad encouraged using his super speed for everything. Trips to the grocery store, trips to Italy for good pizza, trips to rob businesses. Barry was more 'conceal don't feel unless you got a red suite on' with the ability.

"You gonna be a Rogue?"

"It's my dream," Owen sighed dreamily before smiling brightly.

"At last!" Owen exclaimed at the sight of the Central City Jewelers building.

Owen ran straight to the window and waved happily to absolutely no one. Wally was almost positive Owen had lost his mind for a brief moment.

Until a hand reached through the window and grabbed the boys outstretched hand and pulled him into the glass.

Ugh, not Mirror Master. Wally hated the mirror verse. Why couldn't his uncles supervillans drive cars like normal people?

Steeling himself, Wally walked forward and dipped his hand into the window. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

(..)(..)

Evan McCulloch absolutely hated Central City. He missed his home in the McColloch orphanage in Scotland.

His foster mother had thought that he was in need of a change after IT had happened, so she shipped him off to America.

Not just America. Yank filled Central City, Missouri.

"Home a The Flash! A superhero! Mebe you'll get ta meet em!" Mamma had said.

The Hell if Evan cared.

Evan hated everyone and everything in this town. His foster family, the Rathaway's, were rich and incredibly hateful. Rachel Rathaway had started fostering children after the 'loss' of her son. Kid ran away, wasn't dead.

They thought that since they struggled with disabled children, they could help troubled children as well.

Yeah right.

Rachel and Osgood were not even in America right now!

Evan, the oldest at 17, had declared himself 'in charge' while the Rathaway's were away.

That's why he was attempting to get six children ready for school.

"Where's my shoes?" Lizzie shouted.

"I can't find my backpack!" Paul complained.

"I want cereal!" Anna whined.

"I wanna go to school too!" Jerrie Rathaway, the eleven year old remaining Rathaway child, declared angerly.

"Ye can't," Evan sighed, running the spiking jell through Axel's hair.

"Why not?!"

"Cuz your retarded," Axel said.

Evan smacked the side of the little boy's head.

"Shuddup," He murmured.

Jerrie stuck her tongue out at the younger child.

Axel Walker was probably Evan's favorite. He was a mouthy little shit, but that was to be expected with the kid's background.

"The buss is here!" Sarah declaimed.

Great. They were gonna be late.

Again

"How was 'school'?"

Roy flinched. His dad was still home.

And sober.

"I was at mom's," Roy shrugged, throwing his bag containing his Speedy uniform on to the couch.

He'd slept over at Ollie's after patrol last night. Ollie even drove him to school this morning. Roy hadn't actually went in the unholy building, but it was the thought that counted.

"Called her. Ain't seen you in almost a month. You best try again," Will growled.

"Fine. I was out at a party and I just passed out there, alright?" Roy grumbled out.

"Who's?" His father questioned.

"Deanie Smark's," Roy shrugged.

"Deanie's been locked up for two weeks," Jim, his uncle, called from the kitchen.

"I have had about enough of your lyin lately. And where the Hell is my money?" Will seethed.

Oh...the money from the 10K in heroin his dad had given him to sell?

Ollie had found it in his backpack and Roy had lied and told him he confiscated it from some dope head and didn't know what to do with it. Roy had stood there while Ollie had poured all of his cartel literally down the drain while he mentally sobbed.

If Ollie and Dinah only knew how messed up there sidekicks were.

Speaking of that, he should really check on his self proclaimed 'little sister' sometime.

"I'll get it," Roy mumbled.

"Just give me back the dope and I'll sell it my damn self. You can't even earn your lyin ass keep around here anymore," Will growled.

"Cool it, Willy. You really think Roy's been stealin from ya?" Jim questioned.

"I ain't been stealin from you, Dad" Roy promised.

"Then give me the dope," Will said.

"I...lost it," Roy mumbled.

"What?" Will asked calmly.

Calm was so much worse than angry.

"The BW's jumped me. Seven guys. I been trying to get our cash back. S'where I been, I swear," Holy shit, what did Roy just do.

The BW's were a street gang, and a large one, led by Daniel Brickwell. They were also the Harper's only real competition in Star's drug corporation. He was untouchable, every attempt by the Arrow clan to stop him had failed miserably. Basically, Brick was screwing with Speedy and Roy simultaneously.

Bastard.

Will's face became the definition of red.

"Those bastards are messing with my son? My cartel? In MY city?! I own this fuckin town!" Will exclaimed, "That big ass freak has it comin for sure!"

Grabbing there jackets off the wall, Jim and Will promptly stormed out of the house hollering a quick "Don't leave and don't let nobody in!" to Roy.

This was bad.

Pulling out his phone he typed a quick message to his girlfr- his friend.

You: you busy

J.C.: Not particularly. Why do you ask?

You: i think i just fucked up big time

J.C.: What else is new. I'll be there in 20.

You: you the best

J.C.: Obviously

(..)(..)

"I missed you!" James declared, throwing his arms around Wally as he emerged from the walk in mirror.

Wally hugged James back, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the other boy.

"Good to see you guys too, James,"

It was good to see James and Hartley. He really had missed his friends.

"Did you consider our offer?" Hartley asked, balancing Josh on his right hip.

"I'm still thinking," Wally shrugged, "speaking of which, where are all the rest The Rogues?"

"Sleeping it off. They had a party after we successfully robbed 5th Street Bank in Keystone last night." Hartley shrugged.

"Mark danced on the table," Owen laughed.

"We need to hang out sometime! Its been like forever!" James smiled.

Wally frowned. It had been forever.

"What about tomorrow night?

"Alright" Hartley smiled.

"Hey," Roy greeted.

"You messed up?" Jade questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kind of. I think I just started a turf war by accident."

(..)(..)

"Who's locker is this?" Evan questioned, ripping open the gym locker with the colored dots on it. It was number 173 and that was the number Lou in the office gave him earlier that day after he had switched from media to athletics.

"James Jesse," A redhead kid, the last person in the room besides Evan himself, called as he walked out the door.

Alone at last, Evan began to explore his new accommodation.

Okay, he dug though James Jesse's shit.

All that was in his gym bag was shorts, neon yellow shoes, a rubber chicken, and...holy shit.

A gun.

Wait, no..not a gun. It looked like a gun, but it had this weird ass shiny box on the front..

Odd.

(..)(..)

"Can Wally sleep over at my house?...yeah...no at all...yes, sir...oh, no nothing like that...yes...thank you!" Roy smiled, clipping his cell phone shut.

"We are in business," the red head exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Where where exactly is your friend really at?" Cameron, Roy's sorta friend, groaned, leaning back against Roy's kitchen table.

Roy rattled off the address Wally had told him earlier as he typed the all clear message to Wally.

"Wait, he's with The Rogues?" Cameron said, sitting up abruptly.

"I dunno," Roy shrugged.

"Don't mention that you're with me. Cold is like my dad's bestie, and I ain't suppose to leave the house while he's in Bialia.." Cameron muttered.

"Wally says it's just James and Harley? Hardley? I don't know what his name is," Roy shrugged.

"Hartley," Cameron corrected.

"You supervillan kids run in the same circles?" Roy laughed.

"Hell yeah," Cameron said, "How do you think I know the girls?"

"Your dad and their dad murder people together," Roy shrugged.

"You're funny," Cameron deadpanned.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Roy murmured. "J.C. left like an hour ago!"

J.C. appaently had some great idea on how to fix all his problems that he had told her the night before.

"Arty said something about a cat suite and some glow in the dark spray paint," Cameron shrugged.

"Are they stopping a turf war or shooting a fetish video?" Roy groaned.

"If it makes you feel better, I think they have a good chance of keeping Brick from getting riled up. He respects their parents a lot, so he might listen to their voice of reason. Or he may flip out and come to destroy you're whole family. You got a 50/50 chance either way," Cam said.

"Gee, thanks, Mahkent," Roy snapped.

"Anytime," Cameron smirked.

(..)(..)

"Wait, you two are actually friends with Icicle Junior?" Wally laughed, leaning back on two legs in a kitchen chair in the Rogues kitchen.

"Stop that. And sure. Supervillain's tend to run in the same circles. Not that we have many options, of curse, due to the fact that we are criminals. Plus, its good to form connections early, for future crimes we might need help committing," Hartley nodded.

"Yeah! We know Ravager, Tigris, Chesh, the Terrors, Cop-"

"We are not friends the hickabilly twins," Hartley said firmly.

"Okay, not them! But the other twins!" James sighed dramatically.

Hartley stared blankly at James.

"The Cobra cult twins?"

"James, where do you even meet these people?"

(..)(..)

Evan studied the gun carefully as he stood in the alley behind the school.

Steeling himself, he took aim at a trashcan and fired.

A bright light shot from the gun, hitting the his mark dead on.

"Huh," Evan muttered, walking over to examine the damage.

He didn't see and bullet holes, but the light had hit it, no doubt.

"Piece'a shit," Evan swore, throwing the gun at the dumpster.

As soon as it hit the can, it disappeared.

Into thin air.

Amazed, Evan ran to the garbage bin and reached out to feel the surface. His fingertips dipped into the reflective metal, disappearing from sight.

(..)(..)

"That dress is hideous," Roy sighed as he lay across his living room couch. It was 12:53 A.M. and the girls were still not back, so he and Cameron had decided to numb their minds with television to keep themselves from worrying.

"No it's not. She looks hot in it," Cam argued.

"She looks like a giant duck,"

"No she don't. Look, her mom likes it too, she's crying,"

"Yeah, because the dress is so awful its making her eyes water,"

"What are you two doing," A voice barked right behind them, causing both boys to jump.

"Watching the Say Yes To The Dress mega Monday marathon?" Cam sighed.

"Looooosers," Jade crooned, jumping over the back of the couch and landing directly in the middle of the boys.

"Yeah, yeah. How did it go?" Roy asked nervously.

"About that," Jade laughed.

"We may have a slightly bigger problem than we originally did," Artemis sighed irritably.

"A bigger problem?! How!?" Roy gagged, jumping to his feet.

Artemis and Jade shared a look over the back of the couch.

"Well..." Jade began.


End file.
